This study is designed to establish the minimal effective dose of omega-3 fatty acids, eicosapentanoic acid and docosahexanoic acid, required to inhibit carbohydrate-induced hypertriglyceridemia. Plasma lipids and lipoproteins are evaluated periodically during each phase of dietary trial.